nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo:Featured article archive
''Super Mario Galaxy'' Super Mario Galaxy is a recently released video game for the Wii, and it has been deemed by most critics as the best that the series has to offer. In it, Mario goes on an intergalactic journey in an attempt to save his beloved Princess Peach, who has been kidnapped by the evil Bowser. It's obviously not the plot that makes this game so appealing though - it's the gameplay, and Mario Galaxy executes on this aspect in every way possible, inviting new ideas such as gravity into the mix and implementing previous innovations as well. More... ''Animal Crossing'' Animal Crossing is a GameCube video game released in 2002 that was praised for it's use of the internal clock within the GameCube. The self proclaimed "game that plays even when you don't" sold 2.5 million copies, though it's perhaps best known for causing a sequel, Animal Crossing: Wild World to be made, which sold nearly 10 million copies. In the game you play as either a boy or a girl and partake in daily activities without any prominent goal in mind; there is absolutely no way to beat the game. More... List of EarthBound characters The Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game EarthBound features a diverse cast of characters - both playable and non-playable. The four main heroes of the game, Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo meet these various characters on their adventure to rid the world of the invading Giygas, as well as other baddies such as Porky, among many others. Most of the characters in the game have strange looks and stranger personalities, much like the original game in the series, Mother. More... ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' The Nintendo 64 was home to various all-time classics. Super Mario 64, GoldenEye 007, and Super Smash Bros. just to name a few. Though of all the games that were released on the system, none can compare to the classic that is The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Designed to be one of the systems' games, it ended up being one of video gaming's best titles, currently ranked as the highest rated game of all time according to GameRankings.com. More... ''EarthBound'' RPGs were a common genre in the SNES generation, but there was one in particular that stood out among the bunch and has since its release gained a huge cult following. The Nintendo published title, EarthBound, was the first game in the Mother series to be released in America. The previous game, Mother, was released exclusively for the Famicom in Japan. EarthBound chronicled the adventures of Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo. It was a humorous and epic tale that took the heroes across a parodied United States called Eagleland. A sequel has since been released for the Game Boy Advance called Mother 3, though this game was unfortunately never released in America or Europe. More... ''Donkey Kong'' (video game) Donkey Kong is one of the most important video games released in the early eighties. Created by Shigeru Miyamoto of Nintendo, Donkey Kong was intended to replaced unused RadarScope units and was a second chance at trying to break through the American market. It introduced super stars Mario and Donkey Kong and gave birth to an exciting new genre in an industry filled with shooters and maze games. The game went on to sell tens of thousands of units worldwide, and ended up becoming the second best selling arcade game of all time. Both Mario and Donkey Kong went to star in their own series of games, while the damsel in distress, Pauline, was eventually replaced by Princess Peach. More... Bulbasaur Bulbasaur is the first Pokémon in the highly successful RPG series of the same name. It is one of the three Pokémon that players can choose as their starter in games taking place in the Kanto region, along with Charmander and Squirtle. All three of them first appeared in Pokémon Red and Blue, released in America in 1998 and Europe in 1999, which were the first games in the series. As a Grass and Poison type Pokémon, Bulbasaur has a wide array of nature-based attacks to his disposal, such as Vine Whip and Sleep Powder. Upon evolving it is also capable of learning the strongest Grass attack of them all; Frenzy Plant. More... Find Mii Find Mii (Known in Japan and Europe as StreetPass Quest) is a game for the 3DS where players can go on an adventure to save their Mii. Players gather heroes either by passing by other 3DS users or by using Play Coins. Players can earn interesting and unique hats for their mii by fighting their way through the game's levels and to the boss. More... Nintendo DSi Nintendo DSi is a Nintendo-manufactured handheld console that was announced on October 2 2008 and first released in Japan on November 1 of the same year. The majority of the store bought games for it were initially released exclusively for the Nintendo DS and DS Lite. Nevertheless it includes a plethora of exclusive features and does in fact have downloadable and retail games made only for the DSi. More... Super Mario Adventures Super Mario Adventures is both a series of comics appearing in Nintendo Power in 1992 and a graphic novel of all of those comics in book form. The story was created by Kentaru Takekuma and copy written by Leslie Swan. The comics were illustrated by Charlie Nozawa. More... The Verge of History The Verge of History is the prologue chapter of Fire Emblem: Awakening. As the prologue begins, Avatar is woken up by Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. Avatar thanks Chrom, but surprised by the odd fact that he somehow knew Chrom's name, however he can't remember his/her own name or where he/her is. Lissa points out that the Avatar may have amnesia, but Frederick suspects that there is something suspicious going on. The Avatar says that he isn't lying, and Chrom believes him. More... Pikachu Pikachu is one of the 649 species of Pokémon in the series of the same name. It is a Electric Pokémon that made its first appearance in the first generation games Red and Blue. Created by Satoshi Tajiri and his team at GameFreak, Pikachu quickly became the most popular of the 151 species introduced in the first generation, mostly because of its prominent role in the Pokémon anime. Pikachu is the mascot of the franchise, appearing in nearly every Pokémon game. It has appeared in every movie and is a regular in the Super Smash Bros. franchise. More... Kid Icarus: Uprising Kid Icarus: Uprising is a Nintendo 3DS video game developed by Project Sora, and designed by Masahiro Sakurai, creator of Kirby and Super Smash Bros. Announced at E3 2010, Kid Icarus: Uprising was the first video game shown off for the Nintendo 3DS. A revival of the Kid Icarus series, Uprising is the third game in the franchise, the first in twenty-one years, since 1991's Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. More... Bowser Bowser is the classic villain from the Mario series, first appearing in Super Mario Bros.. While he is strong as a giant fire-breathing turtle, he is quite devious as well, enlisting a variety of Koopa Troopas, Goombas, various monsters and in his latest attempt, a gang of Rabbits called the Broodals. In his latest scheme to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, he attempted to marry Princess Peach and prepared the wedding with gifts from around the globe. When he is not feeling so evil, he is more than willing to join in a Smash or play some sport with Mario and friends. More... Mario Mario (JP) is a Nintendo video game character and icon who stars in the Mario series. He is this mascot character for Nintendo. He and his younger brother Luigi are Nintendo's most renowned characters; his games have sold over 262 million units worldwide. This and other key factors has led him to become the defining video game character and Nintendo's mascot. He was originally created by Shigeru Miyamoto for the arcade video game Donkey Kong. More... Metroid Prime Metroid Prime is a first-person adventure/shooter video game developed by Nintendo-owned Retro Studios and released by Nintendo in 2002 for the GameCube. It was the first 3D Metroid game and is officially classified by Nintendo as a first-person adventure rather than a first-person shooter due to the large exploration elements in the game. More... King K. Rool King K. Rool is the main antagonist of Donkey Kong series and archenemy of Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and the Kong Family. K. Rool is the malevolent leader of the Kremling Krew known to be mad, bossy, power-hungry tyrant, thief, irritated and megalomaniac. He repeatedly orders his right-hand Klump or others minions to steal Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Banana Hoard, kidnapping Kong Family members and get powerful objects for his goals.More... Super Mario Kart Super Mario Kart is the first game in the Mario Kart series. The game was released on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1992 and rereleased in 1996 as the Player's Choice. It was also released in Japan on June 9, 2009 in United States on November 23, 2009 and on April 2, 2010 in Europe and Australia as a Virtual Console title. It features a 1-player Grand Prix mode, a 2-player mode, a Time Trial mode, and even a Battle mode. There are plenty of items to use and courses to play, with a total of eight playable characters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Toad, Bowser, and Donkey Kong Jr. More... Goron Gorons are a species of rock-like sentient humanoid in the Zelda series. They are a very peaceful species that usually stay away from conflicts but are still able to defend Hyrule if it is threatened by an outside force. They usually lives in mountain ranges or near active Volcanos as they enjoy these kind of climates. They are one of the most ancient species of Hyrule and existed even before the kingdom was even established. More... Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. (JP), commonly known as Super Smash Bros. 64, is a fighting game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo. It's the first installment in the Super Smash Bros. series and then spawned five sequels; Melee, Brawl, 3DS / Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. More... ARMS ARMS is a fighting sports game developed by Nintendo that uses extendable arms for battle. It's similar to boxing in that the player strikes their opponents with their fists but, the ARMS stretch to reach the opponent across the stage. ARMS can be played on split-screens, online or with Switch vs Switch. More... Impa Impa is a Sheikah in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. She first appeared in The Legend of Zelda as an old woman. In the game, she is saved by Link after a pack of Octoroks attack her. She will then tell Link that Zelda has been taken captive by Ganon, and that he must save her. She has then appeared in many Zelda games as Zelda's most trusted advisor. More... Tingle Tingle is a short man of 35 who seems to be obsessed with "forest fairies," even though he appears to be Hylian, and so dresses up in green costumes slightly resembling that of which the main character, Link, wears. He has had vastly diferent roles in the various games he had appeared in. He is usually a secondary character that acts as a merchant but he has also appeared as a playable character, a protagonist or even as a minor antagonist. More... Excitebike Excitebike is a Nintendo Entertainment System racing video game initially released in 1984, (later 1985 in North America), by Nintendo and the first game in the Excite series. In the game the player has the option to race against the computer or with a friend. A noteworthy feature is the ability to create custom-made tracks which allows the player to add pieces to a blank track. Not including the tracks created by the player, Excitebike contains ten courses. More... Cucco Cuccos are a species similar to chickens in the Legend of Zelda series. They are mainly found in farms and small village where they wander around passively. Link can usually hold them above his head and use them to glide. Cucco are actually really deadly creatures and can summon an army of their own kind to attack Link if he dare to hit them for too long. Additionally, in certain games, even enemies can also be attacked by the Cucco swarm if they deal too much damage to one. More... Pappy Van Poodle Pappy Van Poodle is a character from ''Rusty's Real Deal Baseball'' on the Nintendo 3DS. He only appears if the player does not negotiate with Rusty Slugger. He is Rusty's old mentor who has been known to help the store owner during rough times. More... Fae Fae is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is a Divine Dragon child from the hidden Manakete village of Arcadia. True to her appearance, she is childish and naïve. Despite this, she is several centuries old. Because she is a full blooded dragon, she ages very slowly, even more so than Sophia (who is a half-dragon). More... Henry Fleming Captain Henry Fleming is the main protagonist of Intelligent Systems' 2015 strategy title Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.. Henry is an agent of S.T.E.A.M. and the de facto leader whenever Abraham Lincoln is not present. As with all of S.T.E.A.M.'s playable agents, Henry has his roots in classic literature. He originally hails from Stephen Crane's classic novel, The Red Badge of Courage. More... Category: Nintendo Wiki Super Mario World Super Mario World (originally released as Super Mario Bros. 4 in Japan) is a SNES game released in 1990, 1991 and 1992 by Nintendo. The game has been hailed as one of the many various ''Super Mario Bros. classics, earned the title of being the best-selling SNES game of all time, thus has been remade or re-released on various platforms including the Game Boy Advance and the Wii,Wii U and 3Ds Virtual Console. '''More... Soul Blazer ''Soul Blazer '' is an action RPG released on the SNES in 1992 for Japan and North America and in 1994 for Europe. It was developed by Quintet and published by Enix. In this game the Master's servant, controlled by the player, travel through monster infested dungeons to save the captured souls of the world's inhabitants. [[Soul Blazer|'More...']] Development of the Super Mario Galaxy series The '''''Development of the Super Mario Galaxy series began after the completion of the GameCube video game Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, presumably sometime in 2005. The developer, Nintendo EAD Tokyo, was asked by Shigeru Miyamoto to develop the new major Nintendo game. One of the team members suggested they make the next Mario game, and Miyamoto whole-heartedly agreed. The director, Yoshiaki Koizumi, had previously worked on games such as Super Mario 64, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and Super Mario Sunshine as director or co-director. [[Development of the Super Mario Galaxy series|'More...']] Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart Wii is a multiplayer-oriented racing game for the Wii console, developed by Nintendo EAD. It is the sixth main installment in the popular Mario Kart series and the tenth overall. Mario Kart Wii retains the traditional item-based weaponry familiar with the franchise, where players can select a Mario franchise driver and themed vehicles. More... Nikki Nikki is the mascot Mii in Swapnote who gives you tips and rewards every now and then. When you download the Swapnote application from Nintendo eShop, Nikki is added to your Mii collection in StreetPass Mii Plaza. She has since mostly been featured in Nintendo's other applications but has made a few appearances in Nintendo's bigger games like Super Smash Bros. Ultimate or Super Mario Maker. More...